In certain applications, electrical connectors must be securely mated to one another to prevent disconnection of the electrical signals routed through the connector conductors. For example, in automotive applications wherein electrical signals are routed to safety equipment such as air bag deployment systems or other systems relating to the operational or safety features of the vehicle, disconnection of the electrical signals as a result of accident, negligence, or operating conditions such as vibration, etc. may result in undesirable consequences. Thus, some electrical connectors are coupled to connector assemblies that mechanically lock the electrical connectors in mating engagement with one another.
Some conventional connector assemblies include a housing that houses an electrical connector, a wire guide attached to the housing which helps to organize cable of the electrical connector, and a lever that couples the housing to a header housing. When in a locked position, the lever prevents disconnection of the housing from the header, which prevents disconnection of the mated electrical connectors. Some levers are further configured to latch into engagement with the wire guide when the lever is in the locked position to ensure that the lever is not unintentionally moved out of the locked position. If sufficient force is applied to such levers, however, they may disengage from the wire guide and permit disconnection of the mated electrical connectors. It is also desirable to provide a connector position assurance member (CPA) to prevent disengagement of the lever from the wire guide, and to provide the CPA with as low of a profile as possible, in order to reduce the swing radius of the levers. This helps in the packaging of the connector assemblies within confined spaces.